Goddess
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. In a land of Gods, Goddesses and Warriors, the most sort out woman is the youngest, most beautiful daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess Isabella. Lemon. Rated M.
1. Note!

Hey Guys,

Just wanted to say Happy Valentines Day.

I'm in the middle of a short story that I thought about a couple days ago. It's not really to do with Valentines Day but you'll see in a couple days time.

 **Goddess**

 **One Shot. In a land of Gods, Goddesses and Warriors, the most sort out woman is the youngest, most beautiful daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess Isabella. Lemon. Rated M.**

I hope you guys enjoy this story when I post it. It's not quite done yet but I'm about halfway done. I'm hoping to have it up by the end of the week.

Love you all,

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


	2. Goddess

**Goddess**

 **One Shot. In a land of Gods, Goddesses and Warriors, the most sort out woman is the youngest, most beautiful daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess Isabella. Lemon. Rated M.**

"On this widely-celebrated day we are all about to watch some of the best entertainment ever to come around."

Thunderous applause and cheers echoed around the Colosseum. Thousands of commoners had made their way to the land of the Gods to bear witness the magnificent event. Every God and Goddess had their own private platform in which they could watch from. Servants surrounded them, fanning the women on the hot day, placing foods into their mouths, treating them as the Goddesses they were.

The central box was empty of a God or Goddess but there were many servants waiting. This box had the clearest of views of the entire Colosseum. It was the only one that could see the entrance the warriors would stride through from a large tent outside the Colosseum.

Warriors had travelled from every land to take part in such an event with the most desired prize. They had gathered in the last few days, being housed in a castle the God Zeus resided in. There was no animosity between the warriors as they knew they would be banned from competing by the God Zeus himself.

"We have celebrated the beautiful Goddess Aphrodite's birthday every year with a battle of our finest warriors for a prize that Aphrodite offers herself. And this year is no different. The goddess has offered up what will be the most desired prize we have ever witnessed. Warriors, present yourselves."

One by one Zeus' warriors strode from their entrance. Each differed in size, some small and others rippled, triple the size of the smallest man. They lined up, forty of them in total. The commoners were going wild and would not quiet for Zeus' words. He sent a lightening bolt into the sky causing all to silence.

"Each warrior will be given their chance to win Aphrodite's prize. We will begin with battles. When you hear your name, you will be given five minutes to prepare for battle before the entertainment will begin. Any deaths will be thoroughly debated and consequences will ensue. We are here for a light-hearted celebration."

A barely dressed woman approached the God and whispered softly into his ear. He clapped his hands together, thundering around the Colosseum.

"Our prize for the winner is ready to make her entrance. The youngest of Goddess Aphrodite's daughters will entertain the winner for the evening in whatever way he wishes."

The warriors knew of the prize, but the commoners did not. They gasped and gossiped before rising to their feet as the most beautiful Goddess made her entrance. She had a long, free-flowing white gown that showed of her angelic beauty. She had a crown of gold weaved into her delicate curls of hair. Her eyes gazed over the warriors below before lounging on the bed of cushions in her personal box. Waving her slim hand, a servant rushed forward to begin fanning her. Nodding her head to her mother and father, Ares, Zeus continued.

"Let the contest begin."

Zeus sat back in his throne. Two names were announced and the warriors took one look more at the immortal Goddess Isabella before marching from the Colosseum. Isabella drank her wine, enjoying the battles that took place below. When her Mother had been considering a prize for the contest winner, Isabella had approached and offered her company. Being a daughter of the Goddess of Love and the God of War, she had entertained many Gods and Warriors in her bed chambers. She had her own pool of women, often two or three of them at a time, that would give her pleasure, but it had been many months since she had been with a man.

Being the youngest, she had the most freedom out of her siblings. She was not expected to find a partner in which to have children with. She was still at a young age of 154 but looking just 18. Immortality worked in her favour, giving her a spew of men at her beck and call.

The fighting went on, stopping when she wished for a break. She had the entire Colosseum in command, every pair of eyes looking to her at the end of a battle. She was lounging with a goblet of wine in hand and a servant placing grapes into her mouth when called upon.

The warriors were brutal, aggressive and impressive. Most held Isabella's attention, other's dull to watch. The beginning forty halved in the first round of battles, only one death occurring, a record start. The warrior who struck the blow allowed to continue as it was deemed not intentional by Isabella herself.

With fewer warriors to watch, she became immersed in their strength and power as they each conducted the audience and their duelling partner. Calling a break halfway through the second round, Isabella retired to her chambers. She had been enjoying the battles a little too much.

She lay in her large bed of 10 meters wide and 15 meters long. Two of her ladies undressed her and began pleasuring her body. As a Goddess of both War and Love, she felt everything more than the normal God or Goddess. Her ladies ran their fingers over her body, playing with her breasts and dripping cunt. They brought her to a purely pleasurable state before dressing her again.

Content for the time being, she returned to lounging in her box. The next five battles to ensue were rather bloody. Each of the defeated had to be carried off on stretchers to the physician's tent. There were just ten warriors left. One of them was the largest of all warriors that entered. He was three times Isabella's size. She was not daunted by that fact though. She had been with a God even bigger than him. Another was covered in paints telling the stories of each battle he had led to victory. Another was bold in his movements, expecting to win. But the warrior Isabella's eyes kept returning to was the smallest of those left, but the most handsome by far. His jaw was set, his arms locked behind his back. His sword hanging on his hip. Each of the warriors were only in a pair of tight fitting shorts that displayed the sizes of each of their packages.

Even if that warrior did not win the contest, she would invite him to her bed chambers another time. She would most certainly enjoy time with him. He would offer her some great pleasure, that she knew.

The first battle of the third round began. It featured the largest warrior and the one covered in paints. It went on for more the 15 minutes, the longest of all battles so far in the day. Not one moment was dull to watch. Everyone, mortal and immortal, was enthralled by the battle. It came to an end only when the largest warrior was given the opportunity to strike a fatal blow.

It was the fourth battle that was more interesting than the first. It lasted all of three minutes. The handsome warrior, Isabella had taken an interest in, was swift in his motions. The battle was finished quickly, the crowd enjoying such a triumph considering the two warriors were varying in size. His success had not gone unnoticed by the onlooking Goddesses. They themselves were eager in having the warrior visiting their own bed chambers but only if he were to lose the contest. If Isabella claimed the warrior, they would not dare approach him in fear of anger from either Isabella or her Mother.

After the third-round lunch was served. The five finalists were invited to the God's table to enjoy a hearty meal. Their eyes never lingered far from Isabella though. She was sat beside Zeus, her beauty shinning in the room. She paid little attention to the warriors and this annoyed them.

As everyone prepared for fourth round of battles to begin. With five warriors, Isabella had to choose one that would go straight through to the final three. The five warriors stood in a line before a golden throne in one of the tents that had been put up outside the Colosseum. Isabella breezed into the room.

She had changed from the modest white gown into almost nothing. She had a neck chain, the stiff material only framing the top of her breasts which left her breasts hanging free to view. Her small bottom was also left for all to view, just a small piece of material hanging in front of her private front.

Sitting herself in the throne. Each of the warriors took this chance to take in all of Isabella's body. They each wanted to touch Isabella's body and bring her pleasure that she had never felt before. None had ever been this close to the most beautiful Goddess ever to have existed. Her youthful appearance was not a reflection on her wisdom or fierce nature, it was merely a gift bestowed upon her by being born to the Goddess of beauty and love.

She analysed each of the warriors before her. She had a difficult decision to make. Whatever her decision, it would point out the warrior she wished to win over the others. She could go for the warrior she wished in her bed the most, or she could choose the warrior she thought most likely to entertain the crowd in the final three. Her eyes did linger on the handsome warrior but no one noticed.

Standing, she gave them a full show of her body before leaving. She changed into her white gown once again and approached Zeus. Relaying the warrior she wished to be given the pass to the final, she returned to her own box. She lounged out, ready for the next two battles. But first, the announcement of the warrior who would not be competing in this round. Zeus was standing at the front of his own box, ready to use his booming voice so that the entire Colosseum could hear.

"Goddess Isabella has chosen one of the warriors to head straight into the final battle."

The crowd cheered and chanted the name of who they wanted in the final. The most popular of the warriors was the biggest. Isabella fretted that she had made the wrong decision. But it was too late now. When Zeus shouted the name the crowd was cheering for, applause erupted. The large warrior looked up to Isabella's viewing box and bowed to her. She dipped her head in recognition and smiled a blinding smile. Every eye was on her and they all became dazed for a moment at her beauty.

Each of the warriors returned to the tent to prepare for their battle. But the warrior given the pass to the final was escorted to Isabella's box. A chair was brought for him to sit in. He knew not to speak unless she spoke first. But she never spoke to him. She never even looked to him. He did not worry though. She must want him in her bed chambers or she would not have picked him.

That was not her reasoning for choosing him though. Yes, she would enjoy his attention in bed, but she knew that the crowd wanted him in the final.

The first battle was between the handsome warrior and the fearsome warrior that had killed in the first round. One showed pure aggression whilst the other was calm and collected, deflecting every swing of a sword. There was one moment the handsome warrior was almost hit by a fatal blow. Isabella shot to her feet, commanding everyone's attention. The side of her she rarely let on show came out in that moment. Bringing out her powers, she floated from the box to the middle of the Colosseum floor. She stole the sword from the aggressive warrior and pointed it at his throat.

"You have broken the rules of the competition for a second time today. I should slide this sword into your heart just as you did this morning to another warrior. You were lucky to be allowed to continue."

"I had no bad intentions Goddess."

"But you did. Everyone could see the blow you were about to deal."

She lowered the sword and turned to the handsome warrior that was still laying on the dust.

"Stand."

He clambered to his feet, standing close to her. He was only a head taller than she, unlike the warrior she had been threatening, who was a good metre taller than her.

"You are being given a choice, continue the battle or have him disqualified. Which do you choose?"

She wanted him to choose disqualification. She wanted the handsome warrior in the final. And he did too. But he did not want to be in the final due to failure on his competitor's part.

"I will continue the battle Goddess."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. I will win fairly Goddess."

"That is your choice. We will take a ten-minute break before continuing."

She floated back up to her box, the crowd in complete silent. The warriors bowed to the Goddess and retreated into the tent. Isabella landed beside the warrior in her box and placed her small hand to his large shoulder. He shivered in pleasure at her touch.

"I can't have a killer in the final to risk your life."

"He would not have the opportunity Goddess. I would take him out before he came close to me."

She nodded her head and walked away from him. Making her way to the tent she had met the final five warriors in, she sat in her throne again. The handsome warrior was led into the tent by one of her ladies.

"Goddess."

He bowed in front of her, his eyes taking in the beauty that sat before him.

"Warrior Thersandros, Conqueror of the Blade. You do not want to win?"

"Of course I do, Goddess."

"Then why do you not want to be in the final? I gave you a pass. There was no need to continue this battle."

"I understand, Goddess. But I believe you deserve a winner. If I win, I want to be in your bed knowing that I deserve to be there. Your offer was unexpected and I am grateful you were giving me that chance, but I could not accept. If you offered me an extra sword or weapon, I would have accepted."

"Perhaps I could provide you with an additional weapon."

"Thank you, Goddess. I hope to win your company."

"I hope you do too Warrior. Now go. Prepare yourself for battle with just your sword."

She held her hand out and he pressed his lips to the back of her hand before leaving. Sitting back in her throne, Isabella called for a servant to fan her. With a cooling breeze on her, she then called for two of her ladies. They all followed her into her chambers. She lay back and had her ladies lie with her. They undressed her, their hands and mouths bringing her pleasure. Each of their mouths were on her breasts as their fingers played with her cunt and legs.

Her mother entered the room and waited for her daughter to finish. Dismissing her ladies, she smiled up at her mother.

"If you want a man, Isabella, there are more than enough at your disposal. There are many Gods that would love to be invited into your bed."

"I am waiting for this evening. My ladies know how to please me until then."

"I see. Which of the warriors do you wish to win? I know that you have a preference."

"Ahhh. I cannot show favouritism Mother. It would not go over well."

"Yet you chose Warrior Crethon as your finalist. You could have brought him back here for your pleasure."

"He has not won yet. And I only chose him as he is the commoners favourite to win."

"And what of Warrior Thersandros? You saved his life and offered him a pass to the final."

"Yes. The rules were broken. He would be a worthy winner. As would the other Warriors."

"Dress Isabella. The battle is to commence in a moment. And give Warrior Crethon more of your attention."

Goddess Aphrodite departed her daughter's chambers, leaving her to dress. Deciding she'd had enough of the white dress, she had her ladies prepare her favourite dress. It was floor length, a train flowing out behind her. The material was gold, tight against her body. A solid gold collar held her head high. There was no material on her shoulders or arms, but a thin drape of gold was attached to the back of the collar and two matching gold cuffs on her wrists. Her crown of gold had been replaced with a delicate band around her head, diamond hanging from her forehead and over her nose. She was a sight to behold.

She lifted her golden embellished dagger and slipped it into its holder that was attached to her thigh. She led a procession of servants and ladies behind her. Entering her box, Warrior Crethon knelt to her. Holding her hand out to him, he ran his lips from the back of her hand, up to her shoulder.

"You are beautiful, Goddess."

"Thank you, Warrior. Perhaps you would like to lie with me as the battles continue?"

"It would be an honour, Goddess."

"Make yourself comfortable."

She gestured to her bed of cushions she'd spent the day lounging on. He lay back, his body ready to welcome hers.

"Curtains."

Servants scampered forwards and drew the curtains in front of the glass box so that no one could see in. She lay down with her back pressed into the Warriors large chest. Taking his hand in hers, she lay it over her breasts.

"I have a dagger hidden on my body, why don't you try to find it?"

He grinned and pulled her closer to him. His large hand dipped around her body, fondling her bosom roughly. She hummed softly and lay her head onto his other arm. Running his hand up her dress, his fingers just brushed her cunt before whipping the dagger from its holder. Revealing it to her, he expected a reward in return. But that had been his reward, grasping a feel of the much-desired Goddess Isabella. She flicked her wrist and the curtains were pulled open.

The battle between the handsome Warrior and the unforgiving Warrior began again. Isabella watched absorbed in the battle. When given the opportunity, she flung her dagger into the Colosseum. Everyone watched it glistening in the sun before landing in front of Warrior Thersandros. He tipped his head towards the Goddess before lifting the dagger. Fierce, he finished the battle quickly, the spur of power from the dagger giving him the strength to overcome his competitor.

"Why did you give him the dagger, Goddess? You handed him that win."

"I do not need to answer your questions. I do what I wish."

"Of course, Goddess. We have five minutes before the next battle begins. Do you have any other artefacts that I could find?"

"No. But you could feed me fruits whilst I drink."

"Yes, Goddess."

She lay onto her back and opened her mouth. It was difficult for him not to squash the grapes in his large hands before he could place them into her mouth. Any commoner would be thrilled at being in this position with the Goddess Isabella. But Warrior Crethon wanted more. He wanted to be sexual with the Goddess. He would just have to win the contest.

A horn sounded and the next two Warriors began the battle for the final place in the last three. Isabella was somewhat bored. She cared little for either of the Warriors battling below. She had her eyes closed for much of it.

When the battle was over, she dismissed Warrior Crethon to prepare himself for the final battle of the competition. There was thirty minutes before the battle was to begin. For the first time, all three Warriors would be in the Colosseum arena at once. And Isabella would descend from her box to watch from the Colosseum floor in her golden throne.

She brought her powers out and allowed herself to float just an inch of the ground, not wanting to be covered in dirt and sand. To everyone watching her, her feet were on the sand floor of the Colosseum. She walked the length of the arena before turning and gracefully sitting in her throne. She was alone, all her servants and ladies awaiting her inside.

Strong, heavy beats of hundreds of drums started up, causing the crowd to go wild. A parade of drummers marched into the Colosseum and stood in a ring all the way around the edge of the arena. Warrior Crethon was the first to stride into the arena, the commoners making more and more noise. Isabella was blank faced, not a smile in sight. The next Warrior, Isabella did not care to remember his name. Yes he would be enjoyable in bed, but not nearly as pleasurable as Crethon or Thersandros. Speaking of Thersandros, he strode out next. He looked straight into Isabella's eyes. In this final battle each competitor had two weapons of their choice. Thersandros had his sword hanging on his hip, the dagger she had given to him in his hand.

The drums ended and each of the warriors bowed down low. Taking their places 10 meters apart from each other, she raised her hand in the air. With one bang of the drums, the battle began. Swords clashed together. War cries echoed around the Colosseum, the crowd more entertained than ever before. The battle continued for twenty minutes, not one of the Warriors falling down.

Warrior Thersandros seized an opportunity to step from the battle. As long as he didn't leave the arena floor, he would not be disqualified. Much to the shock of the Gods, Goddesses, commoners and the Goddess Isabella, he approached her throne and knelt before her. She was impressed by his boldness to turn his back on the fight that was taking place between two warriors twice his size.

Holding her hand out, he placed his lips to the back of it. The warriors in the midst of the raging battle still had not noticed Thersandros absence. He leaned against the side arm of her throne, his eyes raking over her body. He would do whatever it took to win the competition and win the entertainment of Goddess Isabella.

"Perhaps you should focus on the battle."

"Why should I tier myself out when I can wait for one of them to be victorious and I swoop in to take them out? Then I will be the Warrior spending the night in your chambers, Goddess."

There was an eruption in the Colosseum. Warrior Crethon thought himself victorious. He had defeated his opponent with a piercing blow to his thigh. Isabella stood, her hand commanding silence from everyone. Warrior Crethon bowed to his Goddess, still not noticing Warrior Thersandros by her side.

"Very good Warrior, but you have not won yet."

Thersandros stepped forward, eyes drawn to him. He tipped his head to Isabella before turning back to his outraged competitor. She sat back down again, her eyes sharp. Despite the difference in the Warriors sizes, their skills were closely matched. The crowd winced when Crethon struck a blow to Thersandros' right shoulder. Deep red blood oozed from the cut. It hurt but he put the pain to the back of his mind and continued with more fire in his lungs.

The dagger Isabella had given to him was laced with power. When he got a clean strike, he sunk the dagger into Crethon's shoulder, paralysing him. The battle was over. And there was a champion.

Everyone, God's, Goddesses and commoners applauded and cheered. It had been thoroughly entertaining. Only Goddess Isabella was silent, eyeing Thersandros as he pulled the dagger from Crethon's shoulder. He bowed low to Isabella, showing himself to her. Kneeling before her, he held her dagger out.

"Return it to me this evening. Congratulations Warrior Thersandros. A mighty Warrior you are."

She gave him a small smile and raised to her feet. Every soul silenced.

"We have a victor. Warrior Thersandros has showed us all true strength and power. And he deserves my entertainment this evening. But first, a feast. As per tradition, a feast has been prepared for all to enjoy."

The drums started up, beating out a continuous rhythm as the crowd screamed, yelled, hooted, clapped, stomped and made as much noise as they possibly could. With her head held high, Goddess Isabella strode from her throne and out of the Colosseum. She was eager for the evening to begin so that she could entertain Warrior Thersandros. The feast would be first.

All Gods and Goddesses were sat in the grand hall, awaiting Isabella's arrival. An announcement had been made that the Warrior Thersandros would not be attending the feast due to the injury to his shoulder. There was much disappointment, more so in Isabella. She had been hoping to tease the Warrior with her body and certain gestures. But she would just have to wait until she was in her chambers.

Finally free from her duties of the day, she escaped the her quarters. Her ladies undressed her from her golden gown. Two of her ladies lay on her bed. She lay on her right side between them. The lady behind her had her arm trapped underneath, her hand on her right breast. Her other hand was tucked between her legs, her fingers inside her cunt. She moved her lips around her neck, her tongue warming her body. The other lay in front of her. Her hands were on her other breast and on her sensitive nub. She kissed at Isabella's throat and jaw. Their hands were soft but forceful.

"Higher. Higher. That's it."

Her lady in front of her was new, she had been training for a week now and was almost ready to be accepted into the sisterhood of Isabella's ladies.

"Use your tongue. Yes. Good."

She hummed softly. The door to her bed chambers opened and she looked over to see Warrior Thersandros entering. Her ladies didn't stop.

"Thersandros, I feared you would not be joining me this evening."

"Even if I was dying I would find a way of enjoying your company, Goddess."

He stood at the end of her bed, still only dressed in the tight fitting shorts he wore for battle. His body was covered in dirt and sand. Holding up her dagger, he watched the sexual display in front of him.

"I have two ladies awaiting your presence in my bathing room. They will take good care of you until I join you. Please, enjoy their company, they are there for any of your desires."

"Thank you, Goddess."

He placed the gold dagger onto her bed and left through the golden draped arches. The two naked ladies awaiting him stripped him of his shorts. One took his left hand and led him into the pool of water. Isabella's bathing pool was large enough for 100 people to fit comfortably. In a strange shape, a bench runs, within the water, all the way around the edge. The waters were hot, steam simmering on the surface.

Thersandros was sat back on the bench, his head pulled back by the second lady, who was lying on the floor behind him. She ran her fingers through his hair, her lips placing kisses around his face. He placed his arms out on the side of the pool, resting his shoulder. The lady within the water sat onto his lap, her hands rubbing his body. Partly cleaning him, partly pleasuring him, he pulled her onto his hard length. Isabella had said that the ladies were for whatever he desired. She continued rubbing his body, swiftly moving up and down on him. The woman combing through his hair ran her hands onto his neck, tilting his head further back. She moved her lips to his, causing him to groan. He released deep inside of the woman on him.

"I can see that you are enjoying yourself, Thersandros."

The ladies allowed him to look up at Goddess Isabella. She was standing atop a stone balcony, over-looking the bathing pool. Pushing off the ground, she floated over the edge and touched down across from him.

"You can leave now ladies. Thank you."

They each gave him one last flirty smile before making their way from the room. He stared up at her naked body, taking in every curve and dimple she had to offer. She walked across the water before sinking to her knees under the water on his right side. Placing her hand to his left cheek, she turned his head to hers.

"I am pleased that you won. I hoped you would."

"Why did you not give me a pass into the final?"

"Because I enjoyed watching you fight. It was very arousing."

"I was jealous when I saw the curtains of your box close when you are Warrior Crethon were lying together. Will you tell me what you were doing?"

"I had him search my body for the dagger I gave to you. I did not give him any pleasure if that is what you were referring to."

She guided his head the last inch to hers so that their lips were touching. He brought his good hand round, cupping her cheek gently. Stopping the kiss, she turned to his injured right shoulder.

"How is your shoulder? I was disappointed that you were not at the feast."

"It is sore. I can barely move it."

"Perhaps I can help."

She trailed her lips from the ends of his fingers to the large slice on his shoulder.

"Dii a viribus, Ego sanabo te.."

(With powers given by the Gods, I heal you.)

Her lips brushed along the cut, whispering the words over and over until the slit had healed. She looked up at him. He was taken over by pure lust at the sight of blood on her smooth, plump lips. Pushing her against the side of the bath, he tilted her head back and kissed her passionately.

She hummed softly and let him kiss her a few moments more. When she decided he'd had enough for now, she pried him off her. Making her way over to the steps, he watched her naked body appearing from the water. Draping herself over one of the large stone columns that supported the room, she enticed him over.

He pressed his body against hers, making her moan because of the contrast between his warmth and the cold stone. He kissed her again, his hands rubbing her body. She slipped from him, leading him further away from the pool but closer to her bed. She had two ladies waiting for them on her bed.

Laying herself into the middle of the large bed, she had her ladies running their fingers around her nipples. He crawled onto the bed, sliding between her open legs. One of her ladies moved behind him, running her hands up and down his spine. The other lady lifted Isabella on top of her, draping Isabella's body over hers. Thersandros was free to do as he pleased with her.

"Tell me the name you were given at birth. The name people would call you before you became a Warrior."

"Edward. My name was Edward."

"I am your prize Edward. Do what you wish with me."

She took hold of his hard cock and led him to her cunt. He leaned closer to her, his hands pulling hers into his hair.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever come across, Goddess. Are you going to give me permission to call you Isabella tonight? Are you going to be a slave to my every desire tonight?"

"Yes Edward. You may even call me Bella if you so desire. And I am your slave for the evening. Whatever you wish for, you will have."

He slammed into her causing her to scream in pure ecstasy. It had been too long since a man had been inside her cunt. His hands held her thighs tightly. Two more of Isabella's ladies entered the room and crawled onto the bed. They sat behind Edward and held Isabella's legs for him. They held her legs high in the air, allowing Edward easy access to Isabella's wet cunt. With his hands free, he supported his weight on either side of her head. He grunted as he pounded into her. She had her lady lying beneath her, hold her tightly by the breasts.

Edward pulled himself out of her so just the tip of himself was still inside her, before crashing into her. With each of his thrusts, she would groan his name and her body would move despite her ladies trying to hold her still. He enjoyed the hands of one of her ladies on his back, and the ladies holding Isabella's legs open for him. She screamed in pleasure as she milked him. Normally Edward would be able to hold off his release until a few more rounds, but being with the Goddess of Love's daughter, he could not control himself. He spewed into her.

Isabella's ladies left after they were dismissed. She smiled up at Edward, running her hand over his cheek and down his body. They were both ready to go again. Turning over, Isabella had her legs spread wide, her spine arched. Her hair was hanging down her back. She delicately placed the tips of her fingers to the sheets below her. Looking back over her shoulder, her eyes were filled with passion and lust.

"I am ready Edward."

He knelt behind her, the tip of his cock touching her cunt. His hands ran over her thighs causing her to moan loudly. Kissing her neck, he pushed himself deep inside her. He explored her body with his hands whilst thrusting wildly between her legs. She followed his movements, joining her hips with his every time he moved forward.

"You are good at this Edward."

"Not as good as you Bella. I do not ever want to stop."

"Then don't. I give you an invitation into my bed chambers whenever you desire."

"Thank you Bella."

He bit into her neck, loving the feeling of passion surrounding him. Goddess Isabella embodies passion and sex. Just touching her makes any man or woman, God or Goddess fall to their knees.

He moved faster, his lips open on her neck. She moaned loudly. Constricting the muscles in her cunt, she quivered and fell apart on top of him just as he shot his seed into her hilt. They raged rampant in her bed, both needing to satiate a desire they did not know they had. As the Goddess of Love and War, Isabella had the strength to continue into the early hours of the morning.

Her bed chambers became light as the sun began to rise for a new morning. One of her ladies entered her chambers to put out the many candles lit around her quarters. Isabella was sat on top of Edward, rolling her hips on his whilst keeping her chest and head still.

"Send for ten of my ladies. And clothes for Warrior Thersandros."

"Yes, Goddess."

She finished off with Edward before lying on the bed beside him. The ladies she called for then walked into the room. The lay themselves out on the bed, five around Isabella, five around Edward. They moved their hands over their bodies, their lips kissing at their skin. Isabella had her head to the side, watching her ladies surrounding Edward.

"Look at me Edward."

They stared into each other's eyes, relishing in the pleasure her ladies were bringing to their bodies. One lady had her lips around Edward's cock, another sucking on Isabella's cunt.

"More!"

Her ladies moved faster, their touches rougher and more hastily placed. She groaned and came on the tongue of one of her ladies. He watched her pleasure before filling her lady with his juices.

All of her ladies gathered around their Goddess, lapping at her body. She sat up and watched Edward dress in the clothes that had been brought for him. She crawled to the edge of her bed, not yet ready to see him leave. Her ladies had followed her, their fingers caressing the Goddess' naked body. She guided his head down to hers, asking for one last kiss.

Moving back onto her bed, she embraced her ladies' touches. Warrior Thersandros took one last look at his prize before departing. He would return when next given the opportunity, taking full use out of her invitation.


End file.
